This invention relates to a disc brake for an automotive vehicle.
For obvious reasons, it is desirable in any disc brake design to provide a common basic caliper construction which may be used on several different vehicles, which may vary in their requirement for the size of the friction elements. It is also desirable to furnish a disc brake to a vehicle manufacturer in which the entire brake is shipped as a unit, ready for assembly to the vehicle at the assembly plant. Some existing caliper disc brakes must be shipped in more than one piece. For example, the torque member or fixed support, the caliper, and the inner brake shoe which anchors on the fixed support, must now be shipped separately to the vehicle manufacturer. Because of the modern trend to smaller vehicles and consequent smaller wheel sizes, it is also necessary that any caliper disc brake be as compact as possible, so that it may be fitted to the widest possible variety of vehicles.